wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na około Księżyca/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Na około Księżyca Hyperbola czy parabola. Zadziwią się może czytelnicy, widząc Barbicana i jego towarzyszów, tak mało zwracających uwagę na przyszłość, jaka ich czekała w tem metalowem więzieniu, zagnanem w nieskończoność eteryczną. Zamiast się pytać dokąd dążyli, oni spędzali czas na robieniu doświadczeń, jak gdyby najspokojniej siedzieli w swych gabinetach. Możnaby na to odpowiedzieć, iż ludzie tak zaawanturowani musieli być wyższymi nad troski i kłopoty tak drobne i, że mieli co innego do czynienia, niż zajmować się swym przyszłym losem. W tej chwili głównie chodziło o to, że nie byli panami swego wagonu-pocisku, to jest, nie mogli ani powstrzymać jego pędu, ani zmienić jego kierunku. Żeglarz zwrócić może dowolnie przód okrętu, w którą chce stronę, aeronauta balonowi nadać może ruchy pionowe; oni zaś żadnej nad swym wehikułem nie mieli władzy, żadnego nie mogli wykonać manewru – i dlatego też pędzić musieli na łaskę wiatrów. Gdzież znajdowali się obecnie, o 8-ej godzinie rano, tego dnia, który na ziemi 6-ym grudnia się nazywał? Najpewniej w pobliżu księżyca, a może nawet tak blizko, iż on im się przedstawiał jako olbrzymia czarna osłona, wyciągnięta na horyzoncie. Co się tyczy odległości, jaka ich od niego dzieliła, tę trudno było oznaczyć. Pocisk, utrzymywany siłą niepojętą, dobiegł do północnego bieguna satelity, w oddaleniu tylko 50 kilometrów; ale od dwóch godzin, jak wkroczył w ostrokrąg cienia, odległość ta zmniejszyć się lub powiększyć mogła. Nie można było żadną miarą oznaczyć ani szybkości, ani kierunku pocisku. Być może, iż oddalał się szybko od tarczy, aby wkrótce wynurzyć się z cienia. Być także może, że zbliżał się do niej więcej jeszcze i niedługo miał potrącić o jakiś wystający wierzchołek półkuli niewidzialnej, coby ku wielkiej radości podróżników, wszystkie ich trudy zakończyło. Ardan, zawsze znajdujący sposoby wytłumaczenia kwestyi niejasnych, wyjawił zdanie, iż kula zatrzymana siłą przyciągającą księżyca, spadnie wreszcie na jego powierzchnię, jak spada aerolit na powierzchnię kuli ziemskiej. Zdanie to wywołało żywą sprzeczkę. – Przedewszystkiem, kochany przyjacielu – odpowiedział Barbicane – nie wszystkie aerolity spadają na ziemię, lecz mała ich tylko liczba; gdybyśmy nawet przeszli w stan aerolitu, niewiadome jeszcze, czybyśmy spadli na powierzchnię księżyca. – Jednakże – mówił Ardan – jeśli się bardzo do niego zbliżymy… – Jesteś w błędzie – rzekł Barbicane. – Czy nie widziałeś gwiazd spadających, jak tysiącami przelatują po niebie w pewnych epokach? – Widziałem… – Otóż gwiazdy te, lub raczej te ciałka, błyszczą dlatego tylko, iż rozgrzewają się, sunąc po warstwach atmosferycznych. Jeśli zatem przebywają atmosferę, znaczy, iż przechodzą bliżej niż o 16 mil od ziemi, a jednak tak rzadko na nią spadają. To samo można powiedzieć o naszym pocisku; możebne, że zbliży się bardzo do księżyca, a jednak nie spadnie. – Lecz wówczas – rzekł Michał byłbym bardzo ciekawy wiedzieć, jak nasz pocisk zachowa się w przestrzeni. – Dwa tylko są możliwe w tym względzie przypuszczenia – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu Barbicane. – Jakież to?… – Pocisk ma do wyboru pomiędzy dwiema krzywemi matematycznemi i pójdzie po jednej lub po drugiej, odpowiednio do swej szybkości, której na razie nie mogę oznaczyć. – Tak – potwierdził Nicholl – pójdzie albo po paraboli, albo po hyperboli. – Nieinaczej – prawił dalej Barbicane. – Z pewną prędkością pójdzie po paraboli, z większą szybkością po hyperboli. – Lubię te wielkie, tajemnicze słowa – zawołał Ardan. – Powiedzcie z łaski swojej cóż to jest ta wasza parabola? – Mój przyjacielu – odpowiedział Nicholl – parabola jest to linia krzywa, powstająca z przecięcia stożka płaszczyzną równoległą do jednej z jego boków. – Ah! ah! – zawołał Ardan zadowolony. – Jest to prawie taka linia – kończył Nicholl – jaką opisuje bomba, wyrzucona z moździerza. – Wybornie! A hyperbola? – pytał dalej Ardan. – Hyperbola jest krzywą drugiego stopnia, utworzoną przez przecięcie powierzchni stożka płaszczyzną równoległą do jego osi, a która składa się z dwóch ramion oddzielnych biegnących w nieskończoność w dwóch kierunkach rozbieżnych. – Czy być może? – wykrzyknął Ardan poważnie, jakby się o czem bardzo ważnem dowiedział. – A więc, zechciej zapamiętać, co ci teraz powiem, kochany Nichollu: wiesz, co mi się najlepiej podoba z twojego określenia hyperboli, oto, że jest jeszcze ono ciemniejsze niż sam wyraz, który określasz. Nicholl i Barbicane niewiele dbali o dowcipy Ardana i zapuścili się w pogadankę naukową, którą krzywą obierze pocisk? Oto, co ich głównie w tej chwili zajmowało. Jeden obstawał przy hyberboli, drugi był za parabolą. Jeden drugiemu przedstawiał dowodzenia przepełnione iksami. Argumenty swoje wypowiadali językiem, na brzmienie którego Ardan skakał do góry. Sprzeczka była namiętna i żaden z przeciwników nie chciał drugiemu przyznać słuszności. Nakoniec, gdy ta uczona dysputa zniecierpliwiła Ardana, zawołał: – Czy przestaniecie nareszcie rzucać sobie w twarz hyperbole i parabole? Chciałbym się od was dowiedzieć jedynej, prawdziwie interesującej rzeczy w całej tej sprawie. Przypuśćmy, że pójdziemy po tej lub po owej linii krzywej – mniejsza o to, ale gdzież one nas doprowadzą? – Nigdzie – odpowiedział Nicholl. – Jakto, nigdzie? – Naturalnie, że nigdzie – dodał Barbicane; – są to linie krzywe, ciągnące się w nieskończoność. – Ah! mędrcy, wy mędrcy! niechże was licho porwie! – wrzeszczał Ardan na całe gardło. – Cóż więc nas obchodzić może parabola czy hyperbola, gdy jedna i druga pociągną nas w nieskończoność przestrzeni! Barbicane i Nicholl nie mogli się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Sprzeczali się o wiatr! Nigdy zapewne błahsza kwestya nie była rozbieraną w chwili tak ważnej. Smutna rzeczywistość stała przed nimi, mianowicie, że pocisk, czy parabolicznie, czy hyperbolicznie uniesiony, nie był w stanie zetknąć się już ani z ziemią, ani z księżycem. Cóż więc stanie się wkrótce z tymi śmiałymi podróżnikami? Jeśli nie umrą z głodu lub pragnienia, to za kilka dni, gdy gaz się wyczerpie, umrą z braku powietrza, jeśli ich jeszcze wpierw zimno nie zabije. Tymczasem, choć niezmiernie było ważnem, aby oszczędzać gazu, musieli go palić z powodu nader silnego obniżenia się temperatury. Wprawdzie mogli się oni obejść bez światła, ale nie bez ciepła. Na szczęście, ciepło, wywiązane za pomocą przyrządu Reiseta i Regnaulta, podniosło nieco temperaturę, i bez nadmiernego zużycia gazu, można ją było utrzymać na stopniu znośnym. Obserwacyi atoli nie było można robić przez szyby okienek, które wilgoć wewnętrzna okrywała grubą powłoką lodową. Musiano ciągle oczyszczać szyby, chcąc pochwycić lub sprawdzić niektóre ważniejsze zjawiska. Jeśli ta niewidzialna tarcza miała atmosferę, czyż nie powinni w niej byli dostrzedz gwiazd spadających? Jeśli pocisk sam przebywał te warstwy płynne, czyż nie można było pochwycić jakiegoś odgłosu, powtórzonego przez echa księżycowe, naprzykład, wycia burzy, szumu spadających zasp śniegowych, lub łoskotu wybuchającego wulkanu? Takie szczegóły ściśle sprawdzone niezmiernieby rozjaśniły ciemną do tej pory kwestyę ustroju księżyca. Barbicane i Nicholl wytrwale obserwowali każdy przy swem okienku. Do obecnej chwili tarcza była jednak ciemną i niemą; nie odpowiadała na liczne pytania jej zadawane. Wywołało to bardzo napozór słuszną uwagę Ardana: – Jeśli kiedy jeszcze puścimy się w taką samą podróż, wówczas dobrze uczynimy, wybierając chwilę, w której księżyc jest na nowiu. – To prawda – odparł Nicholl – okoliczność ta byłaby o wiele przyjaźniejszą. Zgadzam się, iż księżyc, skąpany w promieniach słonecznych, byłby dla nas niewidzialnym w czasie biegu, ale widzielibyśmy natomiast ziemię, która byłaby w pełni. Co więcej, gdybyśmy byli wciągnięci w przestrzeń naokoło księżyca, jak to ma miejsce w tej chwili, moglibyśmy przynajmniej widzieć stronę tarczy niewidzialną, wspaniale oświetloną. – Dobrze mówisz Nichollu – rzekł Ardan. – A twoje zdanie Barbicanie? – Ja sądzę – odparł Barbicane – że jeśli kiedyś powtórzymy tę podróż, rozpoczniemy ją w tym samym czasie i w tych samych warunkach. Przypuśćmy, żeśmy celu naszego dosięgli, czyż nie lepiejby było znaleźć lądy widne, niż okolice w głębokiej pogrążone ciemności? Wejście nasze na nieznaną planetę w przyjaźnie j szych odbyłoby się okolicznościach, a stronę tarczy niewidzialną moglibyśmy i tak zwiedzić podczas naszych wycieczek po kuli księżycowej. Chwila pełni księżyca była dobrze wybraną; ale trzeba było stanąć na czas u celu. – Nie mam na to odpowiedzi – rzekł Ardan. – Straciliśmy jednak pyszną sposobność obserwowania drugiej strony księżyca. Kto wie, czy mieszkańcy innych planet nie więcej od mędrców ziemi wiedzą o swych satelitach! Na tę uwagę Ardana możnaby dać odpowiedź – iż inne satelity, przez swoją bliz-kość łatwiej mogły być zbadane. Mieszkańcy Saturna, Jowisza lub Uranusa bez trudu mogli urządzić komunikacyę ze swymi księżycami. Na powierzchni też tych trzech gwiazd, przedsięwzięcie takie, jak Barbicana, dale-koby mniej nastręczało trudności. Jeśli więc ich mieszkańcy próbowali czegoś podobnego, to być bardzo może, iż poznali układ tej połowy tarczy, którą satelita wiecznie kryje przed ich wzrokiem. Jeśli jednak nigdy nie opuszczali swej planety, nie więcej wiedzą od ziemskich astronomów. Kula tymczasem opisywała w cieniu tę drogę nieobliczoną, której sprawdzić i wykazać niema możności. Czy kierunek jej uległ zmianie pod wpływem przyciągania księżyca, czy też pod działaniem jakiej nieznanej gwiazdy? Barbicane nie miał na to odpowiedzi, ale, że zmiana się odbyła, nie ulega wątpliwości, o czem Barbicane przekonał się około godziny 4-ej zrana. Zmiana ta polegała na tem, iż spód pocisku zwrócił się ku powierzchni księżyca i utrzymywał się prostopadle, przechodząc po swej osi. Przyciąganie albo raczej ciężkość wywołała tę zmianę. Najcięższa część kuli nachylała się ku tarczy niewidzialnej, jakby miała spaść na nią. Czy więc spadała? – czy podróżnicy mieli nareszcie dosięgnąć celu upragnionego? – Nie! Bliższa obserwacya utwierdziła Barbicana, iż pocisk jego nie zbliżał się do księżyca, lecz przeciwnie oddalał się, postępując po linii krzywej. Punktem, z którego czynił tę obserwacyę, był odblask jasny, który Nicholl wskazał na granicy widnokręgu utworzonego przez czarną tarczę. Tego punktu nie można było wziąć za gwiazdę. Był to promień różowawy, wzmagający się zwolna, co było dowodem niewątpliwym, że pocisk zwraca się ku niemu i nie spada normalnie na powierzchnię gwiazdy. – Wulkan! to wulkan czynny! – zawołał Nicholl wybuch wewnętrznych ogni księżyca. A zatem świat ten nie wygasł jeszcze zupełnie! – Tak, niewątpliwie, to wybuch – odpowiedział Barbicane, pilnie śledzący zjawisko przy pomocy swej lunety. Cóżby to być mogło, jeśli nie wulkan? – W takim razie – przerwał Ardan – dla utrzymania tego ognia potrzebne jest powietrze, więc widocznie atmosfera okrywa tę część księżyca. – Być może – odpowiedział Barbicane – ale też i niekoniecznie być tak musi. Wulkan, przez, rozkład pewnych materyi, może sobie sam dostarczyć tlenu, a tym sposobem wyrzucać płomienie w próżnię. Nawet zdaje mi się, iż płomień ten ma blaski natężenia przedmiotów, których spalenie odbywa się w czystym tylko tlenie. Nie spieszmy się przeto z twierdzeniem, że atmosfera istnieje na księżycu. Góra ogniem zionąca musiała leżeć pod 45° szerokości południowej na stronie niewidzialnej tarczy. Lecz z wielką przykrością Barbicana linia krzywa, po jakiej szedł pocisk, odciągała ich od punktu wybuchem zaznaczonego. Nie mógł przeto dokładniej oznaczyć jego natury. Wpół godziny potem, ten punkt świetlny zniknął poza ciemnym poziomem. Wszelako sprawdzenie tego zjawiska było faktem doniosłym w spostrzeżeniach selenograficznych. Dowodził on, iż ciepło nie zagasło jeszcze we wnętrznościach kuli, a tam gdzie istnieje ciepło, któż może twierdzić, iż królestwo roślinne, a nawet zwierzęce, nie oparło się wpływom niszczącym. Istnienie tego wulkanu wybuchającego, ściśle sprawdzonego przez mędrców ziemskich, nieomieszkałoby wywiązać licznych teoryi, dotyczących zamieszkalności księżyca. Barbicane zatopił się w rozmyślaniach usiłując powiązać ze sobą fakty dotąd obserwowane, gdy nagle nowy wypadek przywołał go do życia rzeczywistego. Było to coś więcej jak zjawisko kosmiczne; groziło im niebezpieczeństwo, mogące wywołać bardzo smutne następstwa. Nagle, w pośród eteru ciemnościami osłonionego, ukazała się jakaś masa ogromna. Był to jakby księżyc gorejący o blasku tym więcej rażącym, iż ukazywał się wśród ponurej ciemności. Masa ta, kształtu okrągłego, rzucała światło tak silne, iż rozjaśniło ono całe wnętrze pocisku. Twarze podróżników oblane tą jasnością, podobne były do widm, jak to ma miejsce przy sztucznem oświetleniu z alkoholu nasyconego solą. – Do kroćset dyabłów – wrzasnął Ardan – jakże my wyglądamy. Cóż znowu znaczy ten księżyc przeklęty? – To bolid – odpowiedział Barbicane. – Bolid rozpalony w próżni? – Tak. Wistocie, ta kula ognista, był to bolid. Barbicane się nie mylił. Bolidy te widziane z ziemi mają światło o wiele mniejsze od księżyca; tu, w tym ciemnym eterze błyszczą światłem nadzwyczajnem. Te ciała błądzące posiadają same w sobie materyał palny, aby się paliły, nie potrzebują powietrza. Jeśli niektóre z bolidów przebiegają warstwy atmosferyczne o dwie lub trzy mile od ziemi, to inne za to przeciwnie obiegają drogę w przestrzeni, do której atmosfera sięgać nie może. Niektóre z tych bolidów mają 3 do 4 kilometrów średnicy, i posiadają prędkość, dochodzącą do 75 kilometrów na sekundęŚrednia szybkość ruchu ziemi wzdłuż ekliptyki, wynosi 50 kilometrów na sekundę. w kierunku odwrotnym biegowi ziemi. Ta kula lecąca, która nagle ukazała się wśród ciemności w oddaleniu najmniej 100 mil, mogła, jak przypuszczał Barbicane, mieć średnicy 2.000 metrów. Posuwała się ona z szybkością około 2 kilometrów na sekundę, czyli 30 mil na minutę, zatem do pocisku powinna się była zbliżyć za parę minut. W miarę zbliżania się przyjmowała rozmiary ogromne. Można sobie wyobrazić trudne do określenia położenie podróżników. Pomimo odwagi, krwi zimnej i lekceważenia niebezpieczeństwa, osłupieli, oniemieli i drżeli na całem ciele. Pocisk ich, którym kierować nie mogli, pędził prosto na tę ognistą masę, podobną do otwartej paszczy jakiegoś pieca, ogniem ziejącego; zdawał się rzucać w przepaść ognistą. Barbicane pochwycił za ręce swych towarzyszy, i tak wszyscy trzej, przez nawpół przymknięte powieki patrzyli na ten meteor rozpalony do białości. Jeśli myśl pracowała jeszcze w ich głowach, jeśli mózg nie pękł jeszcze z przestrachu, musieli uważać się za zgubionych. W dwie minuty po nagłem ukazaniu się meteoru, to jest po dwóch wiekach męczarni, pocisk już zdawał się być blizkim spotkania, kula ognista pękła jak bomba, lecz bez huku, gdyż w próżni słyszeć nie było można; głos bowiem jest prostem tylko poruszeniem warstw powietrza. Nicholl wydał okrzyk. Wszyscy rzucili się do okienek. Cóż za wspaniały widok! jakież pióro zdolne było go opisać, jaki pendzel zdołałby oddać farbami tę wspaniałość! Był to jakby wybuch krateru, jakby rozniecenie ogromnego pożaru. Tysiące błyszczących odłamków oświecały przestrzeń swym ogniem. Mieszały się tam wszystkie wielkości, wszystkie barwy, wszystkie odcienia. Błyszczały naprzemian farby żółte, żółtawe, różowe, zielone, szare; wieniec różnokolorowych ogni sztucznych. Z tej ogromnej i niebezpiecznej kuli zostały tylko szczątki drobne, rozpryśnięte w różne strony; jedne otoczone mgłą białawą, inne ciągnące za sobą długą pręgę światła dymem przyćmionego. Odłamki te krzyżowały się w przestrzeni, a niektóre z nich uderzały o pocisk od czasu do czasu. Nawet szyba w okienku z lewej strony pękła od silnego uderzenia. Pocisk bujał wśród gradu granatów, z których najmniejszy mógł go zniszczyć w jednej chwili. Światło napełniające eter z nieporównaną natężało się mocą, bo te asteroidy rozsiewały je na wszystkie strony. W pewnej nawet chwili było tak silne, że Ardan, ciągnąc do swej szyby Nicholla i Barbicana, zawołał: – Patrzajcie! patrzajcie! księżyc ukazał się nareszcie. I wszyscy trzej ujrzeli na parę sekund tę tarczę tajemniczą, którą oko ludzkie po raz pierwszy dopiero oglądało. Cóż zobaczyli na odległości, której sami oznaczyć nie mogli? Kilka pasów ciągnących się na tarczy, prawdziwe obłoki utworzone wśród atmosfery bardzo ścieśnionej, skąd wynurzały się nietylko góry, ale i wypukłości mniejsze, owe góry okręgowe, owe kratery ziejące, bezładnie porozrzucane, tak samo jak na powierzchni widzialnej strony tarczy. Następnie przestrzenie nie dające się objąć wzrokiem; już nie wyschłe jałowe płaszczyzny, ale morza prawdziwe, oceany szeroko rozlane, które w swych płynnych zwierciadłach odbijały całą tę błyskotliwą jasność ogni z przestworza. Nareszcie na powierzchni lądów ogromne ciemne masy, mające wygląd lasów obszernych, ukazujących się przy nagłej błyskawicznej jasności… Czy to było złudzenie optyczne? Czy mogli oni naukowo potwierdzić tę obserwacyą tak powierzchownie tylko wykonaną. Czyż mogliby coś stanowczego orzec w sprawie zamieszkalności niewidzialnej strony księżyca po tak pobieżnym jej przeglądzie? Błyskanie tymczasem coraz się zmniejszało w przestrzeni, jasność chwilowa osłabła powoli; drobne asteroidy rozleciały się w różne strony i gasł w oddaleniu, jeden po drugim. Przestrzeń eteryczna do poprzedniej powróciła ciemności, a gwiazdy na chwilę przyćmione, znowu zajaśniały na horyzoncie, tarcza zaś, zaledwie okiem dostrzegalna, pogrążyła się nanowo w zmroku nocy. Przypis